My Baby's Daddy
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: "I love you, Hinata. I still love you... I'm willing to accept him as my own son, just please... I want to marry you."
1. Prologue

**Happy New Year everyone! I'm really not sure if anyone will like this but... here it is! PLEASE, review so that I'll know what you think? THANKS~ :)**

**-Hime**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is NOT and NEVER will be mine. If it is... SasuHina will become the couple and Itachi-sama will be MINE! mwahahaha! XD**

* * *

"Aaah... Sasuke..."

"Yes, babe?"

His hand stopped roaming on my body and ended up on my breasts. He was watching me with a questioning look.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

He smiled at me and squeezed my breasts. He smirked when I moaned, it's like it was his goal... making me moan in each of his ministrations.

One of his hands slowly went down from my chest, down and down until he unbuttoned my jeans. I nodded and he slowly took my jeans off me. My head was spinning and it feels like I'm in ecstasy. His hands are making wonders on my body. I can't believe I'm here... with the most popular and most handsome guy of our batch... I'm lying in HIS bed, and HE is pleasuring ME.

I gasped when I felt him cupped my most private area. He looked up to me and smiled, with just that smile he made me moan. Oh, what are you doing to me, Uchiha? How did I end up here with you? I'm dead once your fangirls know about us...

I let out the most pleasurable groan when I felt his finger entered me. Oh, God... He pumped his finger in and out of me and adding another finger until I could feel 3 of his fingers pumping in and out of my... "Uhn... Aaaah..." I closed my eyes and let myself feel his love.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face was now a mere inch from mine.

Do I want to do this? Of course! It's my dream to make love with him! I've been admiring him ever since Naruto broke my heart... I noticed him after Naruto rejected me. He's a really good singer, and the star player of our university.

I nodded which made him smile again. I took a glance at his lower region and saw that we are now both completely naked. Oh my God... His shaft looks beautiful, I wanted to touch it but I felt shy. He might not like it if I touch him there.

"I'll be gentle, baby... Tell me if I'm hurting you..." I nodded and then he lowered himself to me. I can feel his penis starting to enter me. I bit my lower lip hard until I could feel a liquid ran in between my thighs.

I hold tight in his shoulders and slowly raked my nails in his back, I could feel myself being torn apart. Yes, I'm a virgin, and it hurts but I can endure anything because The Uchiha Sasuke is making love to me. My breathing became ragged when he finally entered me fully.

He looked straight into my eyes and stopped his penetration. "Am I hurting you?"

I shook my head no. "It's okay, I'm fine. P-Please... continue..."

He smiled at me and he kissed my lips. I kissed him back until our tongues are playing with each other. Now I could feel him move. I can't believe it! Uchiha _freaking_ Sasuke is with me making love to me! His penis pumping in and out of my vagina.

"Aaaah... Huh... Aaah... S-Sasuke... Uhn... Yes..."

"Uh... Hinata... You feel so good..." He muttered huskily as he picked up his phase, pumping in and out of me. I joined him, we're in sync like we're dancing. He kissed my neck and suck on it marking me as his. His hands went up and down my thigh and waist. He lowered his head and whispered huskily and seductively to my ears. "Hinata...~ I love you..."

My eyes widened when I heard him...

He...

loves...

me? I could feel my tears rolling down from my eyes... He said he loves me! Is it true? Could he really love me?

"Sasuke... I..."

He looked at me and he smirked. "I love you." He repeated. I'm confused of how he can love an invisible girl like me... But the ecstasy is eating me...

He slowed down and I could feel myself reaching my limits. I know he is too. "Uh... I'm so close..."

"Me too..." He moaned.

I felt myself let go, and he shoot his load inside me. He lay down beside me pulling me closer, and he hugs me.

"Good night, Hinata... I love you~" That's the last thing I heard before we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Oh, no. Don't tell me... It's stupid, isn't it?! Sorry for grammar errors and lame content.**

**Kyaaaa~! I want to make a ItaHina... please, help me? THANK YOU!**

**-Hime**


	2. The Most Popular Couple

**Hi! I'm so sorry for what I said in the first part. I didn't mean that this will become an ItaHina. I just meant that I want to make an ItaHina soon... but not in this story. So... I just want to know if you have any ideas? Thank you, and I'm sorry again! :) **

**Thank you: nyo-mila, Neon Renaissance, Atykka and guest.**

**Please review?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is NOT and NEVER will be mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hey, Hinaaa!"

I looked behind me and saw Sakura-chan, one of my bestfriends, running towards me. I stopped and let her approach me.

"H-Hey, S-Sakura-chan..."

She grinned wildly and poked my waist. I flinched and she laughed. "So... Where have you been yesterday? I swear, I gave you hundred missed calls!"

My eyes widened, I can't let anyone know what happened last night. "I... I... ano... I just... I w-went to the p-park t-to get some a-air... I'm sorry if I made you worry, S-Sakura-chan..."

Sakura-chan ruffled my hair and smiled at me. "It's alright, at least you're fine. Neji almost killed me yesterday, and I was lucky since Kiba appeared and saved me from the cruel hands of your overprotective cousin!"

"O-Oh! Sorry, Sakura-chan! I didn't mean t-to get y-you in trouble..."

"Nah, that's fine, Hina-chan! It's kinda fun being chased around by Neji." We stared at each other for some seconds and laughed at what she said.

I adjusted my glasses and we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Aaaaaaah! Sasuke!"

"Neh, Sasuke! Let's get something to eat!"

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun is really handsome!"

"Oh, I hope he's mine!"

My heart started pumping like crazy...

Oh, no! I can't let him see me!

I know what happened to us last night... is pure mistake. And I'm sure Sasuke is drunk that's why he said those things to me.

How could a heartthrob love someone like me? He probably knew me as the girl rejected by his bestfriend.

"Hina? Are you alright?" Sakura lightly tapped my shoulder.

I looked up to her and slightly smiled. "I'm o-okay, Sakura-chan... T-Thank you..."

"Alright. Let's go. I'm sure our friends are wondering where the hell we are."

"U-Uhm... I want to go to the c-comfort room. Can you tell them I-I'll be there in a m-minute?"

"Are you sure? Do you want me to accompany you?"

"N-No! I-I'll be fine, Sakura-chan..."

"Okay, but be quick or Shino and Kiba will look for you."

"Y-Yes."

"Okay! See you there, Hina-chan!" Sakura smiled her pretty smile and walked towards the cafeteria.

I turned away and went to the rest room. If I go back, Sasuke-kun will be there. He will be mad at me... He will shun me for seducing him last night.

I even left him alone early this morning.

"Hinata."

My eyes widened and my heart started beating faster.

Oh, no... It can't be...

The person holds my shoulders and started turning me around...

"Hinata." He called again, so I looked up to him.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-san..."

His eyebrows frowned and his eyes stared at me. "Don't call me that. I remember you. I remember what we did last night."

I gulped and nervously bowed my head. "I... I..."

"I confessed my feelings to you when I made love to you, Hinata. So, why are you avoiding me now?"

I shot my head up to see his eyes sincerely staring back at mine. "I... You... Y-You... love me?"

"Yes."

I held my breath as pure shock with tinge of happiness touched my heart. He... loves me... He loves me!

I am sure my eyes are watering right now.

And I can't help it! He loves me! I just can't believe it.

"Hinata? Hinata?" Sasuke called as his thumbs wipes on my cheeks. "Wy are you crying? Did I scare you? I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

His words are cut short when I hugged him. "I love you, Sasuke..."

I felt him stiffen but immediately hugs me too and rubs my back. "Hn."

He nuzzled on my neck as he rubs my back. I can feel his smile in my neck. "W-What are w-we, Sasuke?"

"You're my girlfriend."

My heart swelled in joy as my lips automatically formed a smile.

"Let's go. They're waiting for us." He broke off the hug. His hands found mine then he intertwined our fingers.

"H-Hai." I smiled at him and we walked to the cafeteria to our friends.

A lot of students started noticing us and giving me the death glare. I hid behind Sasuke but he held my hand tighter and ushered me forward so that I can walk beside him. He looked at me and reassured me with his smile...

Hi smile... The first since a long time that I've seen him smile like this... I think it was grade school when I last saw him smile like this.

"Don't let them get to you. They can't hurt you."

"H-Hai. Thank y-you, Sasuke..." I smiled at him in return.

"Ah, there they are. Hinata!" I looked at Sakura-chan and smiled at her. Her eyes trailed downwards to our entwined hands, and I saw her smile slowly vanish.

"Teme..."

I looked at Naruto-kun... His smile is uncertain. He looks at me as he was smiling a sad smile. What does that even mean?

"So... What's with that?" Ino-chan pointed our joined hands with her lips when Sasuke and I finally sat down.

.

(A/N: Sorry for the inconvenience. This will be their sitting arrangement:

Sasuke-Hinata-Shino-Kiba-

Naruto-Shikamaru-Ino-Chouji-Sakura)

.

"Uhm... I..." I struggled to detach my hand from Sasuke's but he refused, he holds mine as he didn't want to let it go. Like he didn't want to let me... go.

I blushed at this and let Sasuke talk. "She's mine now. No more questions."

"Che. Troublesome. About time you do that, Sasuke." Shikamaru-kun smirked at me.

"Hey! My youthful friends! How does this wonderful day treating you?!" Lee-kun appeared behind Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-kun who are sitting across me and Sasuke.

"This bastard over here is finally dating Hinata, Chouji is on a diet, and Naruto is being gloomy." Kiba-kun scoffed, as if disgusted.

"He forgot to mention, he's going to kill Sasuke if he ever hurts Hinata." Shino-kun added. I looked at him, he nodded at me so I smiled at him.

"Hn." I gazed at Sasuke and felt his hand squeezed mine, like he's telling me that we're going to be okay.

"WOW! I must tell Neji the good news!"

"Tell me what?"

Everyone in our table looked at the newly arrived person as he raise his left eyebrow at Lee, then to each of us. I bit my lower lip and bowed my head down in nervousness.

I felt Sasuke lowered his head to mine, and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry about Neji. He can't be mad at you."

"Uchiha Sasuke, mind telling me why you're being intimately close to my cousin?"

Sasuke and I both snapped our heads up to see Neji glaring at Sasuke then shifting a gentle look at me and back to glaring at Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Neji, don't be too stiff!"

We all saw a flash of two buns and a happy smile. Ten-ten appeared beside Neji-nii which lessen the tension in the table.

"Hey, Hina! You and the Uchiha look good together!"

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks getting hotter. I looked beside me and saw Sasuke smirking at me.

"I want to talk to the both of you later, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ha-Hai, Neji-niisan!" I squeaked.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded at Neji then the three walked away to their next class.

"Phew! I thought Neji's going to kill us with his lazer beams!" Everyone looked towards Naruto-kun who finally said something.

"Yeah. He's really scary and means business when it comes to Hinata's safety." Ino-chan seconded.

"Don't make it sound like Hinata's not safe with me, blonde." Sasuke glared at Ino.

"Hey, it didn't mean it like that!" Ino-chan puffed her cheeks. She looks really pretty.

"I should be going first. I remembered Tsunade-sama asked me to run errands for her."

I stared at Sakura-chan's retreating back. Ever since Sasuke and I came together, she's been silent and avoiding my gazes.

Is she mad at me? I know she had a crush on Sasuke since grade school, but she said at high school that she likes someone else already. Did I hurt her? Oh, no... Sakura-chan's been a good friend and I don't want to loose her friendship.

"Don't worry about her, she'll come around."

I looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"C'mon I'll walk you to your room. Let's eat out later."

"Uhm... Okay, Sasuke-kun." We both stood up and nodded to our friends.

"Uchiha, make sure your fangirls doesn't touch even a strand of her hair." Kiba grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Hn. Whatever. Ja." Sasuke said and tugged on my hand. I nodded at Shino-kun and Kiba-kun, and waved at Naruto-kun, Chouji-kun and Ino-chan, she gave me a thumbs up. Then Sasuke and I started walking towards the other building.

.

.

"Let's eat out after school?"

"S-Sure, I'd love to, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Then we'll talk to Neji. I hope he doesn't beat me up." He smirked.

I giggled lightly and squeezed his hand. "He'll kill you."

"I know he loves me."

I stared at Sasuke, and tapped his arm. We both chuckled and proceeded to our room.

.

l

.

* * *

**Konoha Fire University Daily News**

** Junior heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke, is finally dating the least expected girl! It sure made a WHOLE BUNCH of girls' hearts shatter! Even since high school, Uchiha Sasuke has been a heartthrob, alongside his equally-hot older brother Itachi, of not only our school, but the whole Konoha! He is also second heir to the Uchiha Empire, one of the TOP business empires in Japan! While Hyuuga Hinata, who is cousin to Senior hottie Hyuuga Neji, is an heiress to the Hyuuga Prestige Corp, rivaling the success of Uchiha Empire, Sabaku Corp., Namikaze Inc. and many others. Now that makes a hella powerful couple! She's been an invisible girl but after today, she'll be all over the Konoha Daily News for dating the hot star player of the university! Stay tuned for, surely, many moments of the newest, most popular couple in the history of Konoha Fire University! We'll be interviewing Sasuke and Hinata for further information, so expect this week to be all over the lovely Uchiha-Hyuuga couple!**

* * *

.

.

"That surely is fast, isn't it, Forehead?"

"Yeah."

Ino raised her left eyebrow at her bestfriend. She's been acting weird since the announcement of Sasuke and Hinata's relationship.

_'Oh, no... Don't tell me...'_

Ino held her bestfriend's shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Sakura... Don't even think about it."

"What?"

"Do you still love Sasuke?"

"No."

"Then, why..."

"I'm just... I got jealous... Sasuke never gave me a chance... We've been friends for too long, and then... Suddenly, he confesses that he's in love with my bestfriend?! I... I'm..."

"Oh, Sakura..." Ino hugged her friend and gave her a light tap. "It'll be okay. Just don't do anything that may threaten their relationship. You know, this is the first time I saw Sasuke smile like that."

Ino released Sakura and they both looked to the hallways and saw Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke is trying to hide his laugh but they both can see he's happy with her.

_'Think about it... I always notice Sasuke smirking more than usual when he's around Hinata... So that's why... He loved her for too long.'_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ino and Sakura watched as Hinata tries to reach her locker keys from Sasuke who's holding it up high.

They looked really cute.

.

.

.

* * *

**So how was it? Is it lame? SORRY! I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you! CIAO~!**

**Please, review? :)**

**-❤Hime**


	3. Fly Away

**Hi! I really don't know what will happen in this story... I'm open for advises and/or suggestions! Thank you! :)**

**Neon Renaissance- thank you so much! you're awesome! i'm motivated because of your reviews! :)**

**Guest- thank you! i will, hopefully. XD**

**Bekotauchihahyug- aw~ to answer your question... please, read this chapter. I actually made this for you, to answer you, of course. :) enjoy! :)**

**hetalialover4eva- thanks! yes, there will be other couples! uhm... would you like to suggest Naruto couples you like to add in this story? thank you~ :)**

**HERE IT IS!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Hina, let's go." Sasuke said as he watched his girlfriend fumbling over her new watch that she seemed to struggle in clasping back to her wrist. "Tch."

He took the watch from Hinata and successfully clasped it in her left wrist. She looked up to him and smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Hn. Let'g go."

Hinata giggled when he reached for her hand and he interlaced their fingers. It's becoming a habit of Sasuke this whole day.

They walked to his car and detached their hands from each other to slip in the car.

Neji strictly asked to be in the Hyuuga Mansion at exactly 8pm. They have 4 hours before then. So he planned on taking her out to eat.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Uhm... Anywhere is alright, Sasuke." She answered with a smile.

"Hn. So you won't mind if I take you in my condo again?" With a smirk, he took a glimpse of Hinata and saw her blushing already.

"O-Okay... I-I'll cook food, t-then."

He chuckled lightly at her stutter. She got rid of that most of the times but when she's nervous or embarrassed, it will come again. She must be nervous AND embarrassed because of what they did in his condo.

"Stop t-teasing me, S-Sasuke-kun."

"I'm not teasing you."

"T-Then why are y-you laughing and s-smiling like that?"

"I'm just remembering how hot you looked under me that night."

As if her face is on fire, it reddened more at Sasuke's remark. "S-S-Sasuke!"

His chuckle boomed again, he just can't get enough of teasing his new girlfriend. She is really cute.

Not more than 20 minutes later, the arrived at the condo building.

Now Hinata knows how possessive Uchiha Sasuke can be. He hooked his arm on her waist and pulled her to him as close as possible. He sends death glare at every male that will look her way until they went inside his condo unit.

She was about to make her way to the kitchen when Sasuke gripped his wrist and pulled her to his couch. He sat down and she landed on his lap, her front facing him and her legs in both sides of his.

He hugged her close to him, burying his face in her neck.

"S-Sasuke... I-I'm... H-How about f-food?" Hinata's face started to redden again, and she also feels hot.

She stiffen when she felt Sasuke licking, nipping and sucking on her neck.

"Uhn... S-S-Sasuke..."

Her hands automatically caressed his shoulders up to his hair. When he felt Sasuke stopped, she tried to look at his face but instead was greeted by a hungry kiss on the lips. Not long before she kissed back that turned out to be a make-out session.

She almost jumped when she felt his left hand groped his butt, while his right hand cupped her left breast. "S-Sasuke!"

She gasped in the kiss and immediately broke out from his lips. He buried his face in her shoulder. "Sorry. I just want you so bad."

She felt the hotness in her chest spread all over her body that made her respond to him, "I-I want you too, Sasuke..."

He looked up to her and searched for her eyes for assurance. She bit her lower lip which did wonders on his body. Just that little act from her made him completely aroused. Hinata felt his hard member poking her core and she can't help but feel wet.

She leaned in his shoulder and whispered his ear, "Make love to me again, Sasuke-kun..."

She didn't need to say it twice, and he didn't hesitate once she gave that signal. He indulged her in a fiery kiss and slowly stood up, hooking her legs in his waist. He walked to his room without breaking their lips apart. He quickly locked the door and gently set Hinata on his bed, with him hovering over her. Hinata tugged at his shirt, they broke apart from the kiss when she lifted his shirt up and took it off, throwing it beside his bed. She went for his belt, unbuckled it, unzipped his zipper, Sasuke took it off and it landed near his shirt. He was now only left with his boxer shorts where Hinata clearly visualizes his restrained penis.

Sasuke attacked her neck, making love bites as Hinata moaned his name. "Ah... Sasuke..."

"I love you." It came as a grunt but it didn't escape Hinata's ear.

She gasped when he heard a ripping sound. He just smirked at her. Sasuke ruined her shirt and threw it in the pile! He continued on with her pants. She helped him take it off her. Sasuke quickly kissed her on the lips. This time, gentler, like he was confessing again how much he loves her.

***Snap!***

She saw another smirk from Sasuke when he released her breasts from her bra. He was like a newborn sucking on his mother's breast for milk. But in this moment, she'a not his mother. She's his lover, his girlfriend. She gasped but the moaned when he bit her nipple and tugged on it in between his teeth. He was looking up on her asking her to watch him suck her nipples. And it made her wet her underwear more.

He licked her other breast and did the same until he licked it and went up to her face. He went in for her ear, nibbling and kissing it. "You don't know how fuckable you look, Hime. No one can take you away from me."

"Uhm... I..."

"Only I can make love to you, is that clear?"

"H-Hai."

"I'm going to make you scream my name, okay?"

He didn't let her reply. He kissed his neck, her breasts, her stomach, then her thighs. Hinata closed her eyes when he felt Sasuke slipping off her panties. She gave out her arousing moan when she felt his finger penetrate her, it went in and out of her fast until he added another finger. She can't hold any longer and came her first for the night.

She refused to open her eyes and just lie there breathing loudly 'til she felt Sasuke moved back up to her. She opened her eyes and watched him licking his fingers clean. "Hime... My target is to make you cum plenty of times tonight."

She tapped his chest lightly with a cute blush adorning her face. "S-Sasuke! Y-You're embarrassing m-me!"

He chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips. "You're mine, Hinata."

She just nodded, then she reached for his boxers. She tugged at it until Sasuke took it off, baring all barriers that separate them. He held on her thighs which she hooked tighter on his waist.

"Say my name, Hinata."

"S-Sasuke..."

He smiled her. Not a grin, not a smirk... He smiled. She took in a deep breath and steadied below him. He positioned himself in her entrance and slowly entered.

"Sasuke..."

He eased himself inside her. When he felt her relax, he started pushing in and out. Keeping a steady phase. He was starting to whisper words of love and forever to her. It's true, she's the only woman who he tolerates, and who he wants and will want to be with him. He felt her moving in sync with him so he thrust harder.

"SASUKE!"

He smirked when heard her scream his name, he must have hit her g-spot. Good. He just needs to hit it over and over again. And he did.

"Ha-Harder, Sasuke... P-Please..."

And it was his assurance. Her pleading is the proof that he's hitting her sweet spot. "Hina... I love you..."

"I... I'm..."

He felt her tensed. _'She's cumming...'_

"Uhn... Ah... Uh..."

Sasuke couldn't keep control with her breathing. Even her breathing is arousing! "Dammit, Hime... Your voice hardens me over and over."

He started pumping inside her again. He felt her tongue licking his neck, she licks and bites at his skin. Her hands roamed and caressed his abdomen. It's making him feel good. What she does makes him feel proud of his body.

He pounded on her harder, faster. Being inside her feels extremely satisfying. She so tight, and hot, and slick and... What does that song say? _'Ah. That's it. Your body is wonderland.'_

"Sasuke. I love you." He nodded, kissed her lips. And shoots his seed inside her, their cums mixing together. She moaned and her hold him tightened.

He got off her and dropped beside her, hugging Hinata's waist closer to him. "You make me drain my energy."

She giggled and teased him. "Uchiha Sasuke is now powerless."

He smirked, one hand snaking on her body and gave her left breats a squeeze.

"Sasuke!" She gasped in surprise.

"You're teasing me."

He sucked on her neck which elicited an arousing moan again.

"Ready for round two?"

"Sasuke! I need to go back home, remember."

"Ah. Fuck them."

"Uchiha, that's my brother and father you're cursing."

"I hate them, they're taking you away from me."

She giggled and played with his hair. "We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Hn. Fine. But can you stand?"

"Yes."

He grinned. "How about a 5-minute quickie?"

"Sasuke!"

"Fine, just stop yelling at me."

He stood up and didn't bother to cover himself. She blushed at the beautiful body he was displaying. He must be very comfortable with her to show all of himself.

"Like what you're seeing, pervert Hinata?"

She blushed tenfold and grabbed a pillow to throw at her boyfriend.

"Let's clean up. I'll go first or you can join me and we can have fun together in the shower." He teased again. But she just stuck a tongue out on him.

Once he's on the shower, she cover herself with a towel and walked to the other room. She remembered there's another bathroom in there for her to clean up.

After couple of minutes, they're both ready to go so they locked his condo went for his hand in hand.

Not 20 minutes later and they arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion. Neji was the one who opened up for them.

Neji stared at Hinata, then glared at Sasuke. His eyes trailed back on Hinata.

"You're late."

"I-It's just 10 minutes, Neji-n-nii.."

"You smell of men soap, Hinata-sama."

"Uhm... I..."

"Let's go to the library."

_'Uh-oh.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Shikamaru-kun! Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Not since Biochemistry. Why?"

"Well, u-uh... I... H-He told me to meet at Mahogany shade, but h-he's been missing for 30 minutes."

"Hn. You should ask Naruto. He's at the cafeteria."

"Oh, okay! Thank you so much, Shikamaru-kun." She bowed at her which earned a quick nod by Shikamaru. He lazily scratched the back of his head and walked away.

She walked to the cafeteria and easily spotted the blonde-haired male. Her first love. Who happens to break her heart.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

He whipped his head and looked up to her. "Hi, Hinata-chan! What's up?"

"U-Uhm... H-Have you s-seen S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh. He might be in Physical Science Lab. I assumed he's meeting you so I left there alone."

"O-Oh... T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun."

"You're welcome! Don't mention, Hina-chan!" He flashed his blinding smile.

She turned and walked to the Physical Science Lab.

When she neared the entrance of the lab, she heard labored breathing noises and groans like someone is hurt or something.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke..."

Her eyes widened when she heard that familiar voice who moaned Sasuke's name. She got a glimpse of a pink and black hair.

She dashed away from the make-out scene and ran as facr away as possible not caring if the students are giving her odd looks because her tears won't stop leaking.

"Hinata?"

"Hinata-sama!"

She felt someone tugged at her wrist which stopped her. In seconds, she's enveloped in a comforting hug. "Please... I-I w-want to g-go h-home..."

"I understand."

Neji broke the hug and walked with his little sister which actually is his cousin out of the school. "I'll tell Tsunade-sama, don't worry about it, Neji."

"Thank you, Ten-Ten."

"Just go."

He nodded at his friend and proceeded to his car.

He started pulling the car out from the parking and went to to direction of the Hyuuga Mansion. They arrived in less than 15 minutes. Neji badly wanted to ask his cousin what happened but he felt like he needs to let her be alone and be fine first.

"Hinata. Neji."

They both looked up to see the man staring down at them from the stairs.

"What are you doing here early?" The man showed curiosity in his voice but not in his face. It remained stoic.

"Father... I want to stay away from Konoha."

Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga both stared at the young heiress, and looked at each other with surprised looks in their face.

"Is that your first and final request from me, daughter?"

The Hyuuga Heiress bravely looked up to her father with tears in her eyes. "Yes, father. I want to go as far away from here as possible."

Hiashi Hyuuga slightly smiled at his daughter as he hug her. "It's okay, Hinata. Everything will be alright?"

Hinata never thought her father will comfort her when this time comes. But he did. And she pitied herself but a small part of her was thankful that he came to her when she needed him the most.

* * *

**That's a lame lemon, isn't it? I'M SORRY! thank you~ 'til next time!**

**-❤Hime**


	4. What happened?

**I hope you like this update and The Mafia Boss and The Heiress~! Enjoy!**

**Thank you, ****_LindyLinn_****, ****_BekotaTheMonsterHuntress_****, and ****_LaydiiV_****! Aw, thank you for the support and wonderful reviews! I love you! :)**

**-❤Hime**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama?"

The Hyuuga Heiress snapped her head to Neji when he distracted her from what she's thinking. "Yes, Neji-nii?"

"We're here."

She scanned the surroundings. "Oh. Thank you, Nii-san." She smiled at him and get off the car.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Neji stared at his cousin worriedly.

"Yes." She walked passed him without looking back. Until now she hasn't told him what happened that day he found her crying. Even yesterday, she still wasn't talking about it.

Today, Hiashi Hyuuga decided to grant Hinata's wish to go and study abroad, and Neji is included. He had no hesitations and disagreements whatsoever. He was just curious why Hinata would want to leave.

He knows she's in love with Sasuke... Sasuke... Whatever it is, that Uchiha has something to do with Hinata's decisions.

"Nee-chan, let's go! I'm so excited to see them!" Hanabi dragged her elder sister towards the plane.

"We're getting there, Hana. Don't worry." She smiles at her baby sister, but Neji knows it's a sad one. He definitely knows all kinds of her smiles.

Sighing, Neji carried all their luggage and followed Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata to the Hyuuga Private Jet.

"Hinata."

"Yes, father?"

He smiled at his eldest and sat on his usual seat. "Everything will be alright."

"Hai. Thank you, father." And she smiles. The genuine one Neji was used to. He sighed again and sat down beside Hinata. That Uchiha better be ready because when they come back, he will get a lot of beating from him.

.

.

.

* * *

**Konoha Fire University Daily News**

**It has been 2 weeks and Hyuuga Hinata still hasn't shown up in school. Even the Hottie Neji can't be found in his classes. Meanwhile, Uchiha Sasuke was reported to be caught waiting outside the Hyuuga Mansion for 14 days straight every morning and evening! It was said that before he come to school and after dismissal, Uchiha Sasuke goes straight to the Hyuuga Mansion to, probably, look for his girlfriend. What has happened to the Hyuugas? What happened to the Uchiha-Hyuuga couple? Where is Hyuuga Hinata? Has she broken up with Sasuke? If they have, why? Will she ever come back? Stay tuned for more news about Sasuke and Hinata!**

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke." Nara Shikamaru walked to Sasuke with Uzumaki Naruto.

"Teme, let's go."

"Hn."

"She's not coming back! She didn't even tell anyone where she's going!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"She didn't even tell Ino and Sakura."

"What did I do? She didn't even bother to leave me a letter or something!"

"Teme, calm down." Naruto patted his bestfriends's back.

"I'm messed up. I can't even sleep well. I can't think straight! Fvck!"

"Let's go." Shikamaru motioned Naruto to take Sasuke home.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun..." The three boys looked up ahead and saw Ino and Sakura walking towards them.

"Sasuke-ku, if there's anything I can do to help-"

"Just stay away, Haruno."

"Teme! Don't talk like that to Sakura-chan! She's trying to help!"

"I don't need it."

Then he walked away leaving his 4 friends staring at his retreating back.

"Troublesome. Only Hinata can make him talk."

Sakura sobbed and looked away from her childhood crush. "I hope she comes back soon. I don't want to see Sasuke-kun like that."

Somehow, there's this guilty feeling that's eating her. She kissed Sasuke, it could Hinata's reason for leaving. She might think that Sasuke cheated on her. But, no. She was sure no one's there when she kissed Sasuke. She was making sure if there's any feelings from Sasuke for her. But there's none. Really NONE. He even said some hurtful words towards her. He's truly in love with Hinata.

.

.

.

.

_'She left you because she sees no future with you. You are below your brother. She deserves more.'_

"No. Hinata is not like that."

_'Anyone can be like that. Even the meekest and nicest person can be bad. Even an angel can become a devil.'_

"She will come back. She loves me."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't even bother to look at his brother as he suddenly appeared in his room.

"What are you doing to yourself."

"Not your fvcking business."

"Language. You are in my home."

"Then, I'll go."

"You have nowhere to go."

"I'll buy a condo!"

"You have no money."

"Then I'll rob."

"Dad will arrest you."

"Fvck it, Itachi! I know you're better than me! I know you're the BEST Uchiha there is! I know I'm not good enough for Hinata! Dammit!" Sasuke threw his study table at the large space that separate him and Itachi.

"Finish your college, Sasuke. I'll teach you the things you need to learn everything about Uchiha Empire. Then, you will be able to get Hinata back."

Sasuke looked at his older brother and wanted to thank him. But he silently nodded. He's right. He needs to be successful, then he will get Hinata back.

She belongs to him, and he guarantees that she is the only woman he will love. Until then, he has to be serious and focused for their future.

Uchiha Sasuke believes that Hyuuga Hinata still loves him, and she will love him more in the future.

* * *

**_That was short! Oh, well. I intended it to be that way. Poor Sasuke! Please, REVIEW! THANKS~_**

**_-Hime_**


End file.
